Siegemaster Assassination
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Corporal MissionsCategory:Lebros Cavern Missions de:Ermordung eines Spezialisten | npc = Famad - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Halvung Staging Point | objective = Assassinate Borgerlur | recruitment = Lv.70, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = The Trolls have recruited Borgerlur, a siege specialist from central Aradjiah. The Empire cannot allow him to take control of the Troll army. Find and eliminate Borgerlur as he travels through Lebros Cavern. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Kill Old Trolls until you find and eliminate the Siegemaster Borgerlur. * You will need damage dealers, a healer, and a sleeper for this mission. * When you enter this assault you'll arrive at a room with a lot of Old Trolls wandering about (H-8) and the surrounding area. ** They can use regular Troll ablilities, the Ranger Troll Ranged Attack Weapon Skill Zarraqa and the 2-hour ability . **They will mostly con Tough in a uncapped run with some conning Very Tough. It may be wise to pull the VT trolls first. *** Zarraqa will do around 120 damage. Blink and Utsusemi will not stop it. **** With 124 Fire resist, Shell IV, and Phalanx, this attack was resisted a very large fraction of the time and reduced to the extent that supertanking 8 was possible. Highly recommended. *** Eagle Eye Shot will do 250-500 damage. Blink and Utsusemi will not stop it. ** They have a quick repop time of ~5mins. * To find Borgerlur, just kill all the eight original trolls. ** Borgerlur is one of the Old Trolls in disguise. ** If you happen to find and defeat the correct Old Troll, you will receive a message that says "Uggghhh... H-how did you know...? Borgerlur, lost in own clever plan..." *** Once you receive the above message, all the other Old Trolls will depop even if they have hate. * Borgerlur is never one of the repop Trolls. You will have to Sleep and keep track of which Trolls are repopped trolls and which are the original 8. * Repop Trolls seem to either have greatly enhanced detection after repop, or still have hate on the party even after death. The trolls will come after you even if your party wipes and Reraises back up. * The rune of release spawns at (G-7). Notes * One PLD tank, one melee DD, and three mages should not find this Assault too difficult, especially if the correct troll is found in the first four or five pulls. **An extremely efficient strategy is to have a RDM with W.Legs kite the entire army of trolls, while the rest of the party kills them one by one. As the trolls repop they will join in the train, but casting Dia on them as they pop will allow you to know which ones are repops and which ones have not yet been killed. **WHM/RDM can easily hold all the trolls as long as needed, typically taking 0 damage from the troll attacks with Shell, Barfira and Phalanx on. * An alternative strategy is to divide the party into two groups consisting of two melees and a RDM for sleep, cure, and enfeebling magic. Two DDs with mage support should have little problem taking out a single troll and will increase the liklihood of finding the correct mob early in the Assault. RDMs may sub WHM to Erase AOE Defense Down or BLM for Elemental Seal Sleep. If melees are very efficient in taking down the trolls, Elemental Seal may not be necessary. * There is likely some as-yet-undiscovered way to tell which troll is Borgerlur without killing the other trolls. Please include anything erratic about his behaviour/appearance/location in the discussion page until it is discovered. **Borgerlur may link the other trolls from outside normal linking range if he is pulled away. See the Discussion Page for details. ***The repop trolls will link from anywhere on the map if Borgerlur has aggro on you. *Borgerlur and the Old Trolls take the same amount of damage and each have around 4,500 HP, so Manaburning the 8 Trolls at once could be effective. *Another hint is when you start at G-7, go due south, and start pulling trolls. As you kill the trolls work your way east. Any trolls that repop should be pulled to the west end of the room and put to sleep. If anyone gets hit with Eagle Eye Shot for 700+, you're engaged to the NM. **Not true. EES has done 400-500 regardless of NM or normal monster. * If a group of 6 can kill fast enough, it may be more feasible to sleep pull the original Trolls and work through the original trolls. Move camp in order to avoid repops. Starting at G-8/H-8 border, sleep pull 2-3 monsters and work back up to H-7/H-8 border. If done right and fast enough, repops will be to the backs of the PT. *An easy strategy is to have a mixed group of melee/sleepers. Pull each troll and bring it's HP down to around 5% and then sleep it. Move onto the next troll and repeat. Do this for all the trolls then simply plow through them quickly. This will allow you to distinguish between the original trolls and repops should they appear, although using this strategy you most likely won't see any repops. This strategy can, however, be fairly dangerous as the trolls tend to not stay asleep for to long; thus be sure that your sleepers are able to take a bit of damage and keep themselves alive. *It is possible to reliably 3-man this assault with a RDM/BLM and two DDs. The RDM/BLM puts up at least 120 Fire resist (Barspell and Water Belt or Cerb Mantle, Crimson legs, Water Staff, etc), Shell IV, Stoneskin, and Phalanx. Sleep all the trolls in one spot using Sleepga. Every time you bring a new group of trolls in -aga to wake the old ones up and then resleep. At the end, make sure all the trolls have been nuked down enough that you can tell they've been hit before the melee start pulling and the RDM just cures them like normal. Pull the trolls one by one until the main one is found. If there are repops, sleep them in the group but don't pull them because they'll be at full HP. Map